Royal Fate
by StarrY-Lov3
Summary: A test of separation determines the power of love between Sakura and Syaoran, as the future of this royal pair lies in the hands of fate.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This is my first story! So I hope it's not too sucky… :P Enjoy! ROYAL FATE Chapter One: The Beginning 

She opened the book, "Love at first sight is a very strange thing. The first time you meet the other, you would just know…know that he or she is the one. That was how it was like for the two in the book…" Memories flowed back into her head as she told this to her grandchildren.

"Hai!" A pair of sparkling, green eyes glittered as she picked up her long dress and walked out of her room. Her soft – shoulder length – auburn hair swayed slightly as she quickened her pace towards Queen Nadeshiko.

"Yes, mother – you wanted to see me?" Princess Sakura curtsied, smiling.

"Come up here, Sakura, I want to show you something."

As the Princess approached her mother, Queen Nadeshiko took out a beautiful diamond ring, which sparkled brightly in the light. "This ring was given to me from my mother, and now I pass it onto you. For the past few generations, we have worn this ring on the day we become a queen. Keep it safe." And with that, the Queen walked away, escorted by a maid, leaving Princess Sakura dazed at the beauty of the ring.

12 year old Prince Syaoran from the Li Kingdom lay in his big, sapphire-coloured bed, staring up blankly. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window; Syaoran's brown hair swept against his face, making his cool amber eyes glow with attraction. He raised a hand to brush his hair back, making it fall perfectly into its original place.

_One had shimmering green eyes; one had hot amber eyes…_

_They stood opposite each other, staring into the other's eyes…_

_He took her hand and held it close to his chest…_

_His heat beat faster; her heart beat faster…_

_They took a step close to each other…_

_A dark aura rose from below, pushing them away from another…_

"_Nooooo" They shouted and grabbed for the other, but could not reach…_

"_I will find you…"_

"_Find me…"_

Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran sat up at the same time as they awoke from the mysterious dream they had each had.

"Sakura-chan…sakura-chan…?" A girl with long, black hair was shaking Sakura.

"Huh…uhh…yes, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Finally. What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh. No, I'm all right. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean what am **I** doing here? This is my room, of course I'm in here. You sure you're OK?"

"Haha, oops I'm sorry. So, how's Aunt Daidouji?"

"Mother is fine, still a bit sick. You know, we are cousins, so you can tell me anything you want…"

There was silence between the two. Sakura kept thinking about the dream she had.

"I had a dream." Tomoyo listened carefully. "I was there…with a boy – and rather good looking too – we were holding hands…"

Sakura's cheeks slowly turned pink as she described her dream to her cousin.

"Do you think the dream may come true, Tomoyo-chan…?" She only shrugged.

Meanwhile, Prince Syaoran was also deep in thought about his dream.

_She was…beautiful…who was she?_

He remembered the same lines: _I will find you…Find me…I will find you…_

Knock knock

The sudden knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

"Konnichiwa big brother. I ordered these lovely peaches, which just came in today. Try some." Prince Eriol had midnight-blue hair and cheerful eyes. He handed one to his brother.

"Thanks." Syaoran bit deep into the peach, juice was squirting out. "I had a … umm …interesting dream…weird rather…about a girl with me…" he said in between bites.

Eriol listened with interest, nodding occasionally.

"It felt real, Eriol…" He closed his eyes, imagining her face. "…I don't know."

Eriol put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "I'm sure destiny will reveal it all soon."

Later that night…

_A soft sound of music filled the air:_

_ I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_ I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_ Yes, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream _

_They listened to the lovely song as they danced a ballroom dance, moving to the beat of the song, smiling to each other. She placed her head on his shoulder._

"My dear Princess, it is your 11th birthday in two days. Your mother and I have decided to hold a party for you." King Fujitaka told his daughter.

Sakura hugged the King, "Thankyou father!"

"We will be inviting royal families from other kingdoms here to celebrate with you."

Princess Kinomoto ran up to tell Tomoyo the exciting news.

King and Queen Li sat on their royal throne when a man approached them holding an envelope. He bowed in front of them and said, "Your majesty, King and Queen Kinomoto has sent an invitation. They wish for your majesties to attend a celebration for Princess Kinomoto Sakura's birthday." Queen Yelan took the pink invitation decorated with printed purple love hearts and a blue ribbon…

"Yes mother?" Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol bowed in front of their parents.

"We have been invited to a party at Kinomoto Kingdom tomorrow evening. Prepare for it and we shall leave at 3 tomorrow afternoon."

The two Princes turned to face each other, grinning. "Hai!"

**A/N:** Well that's the end of the first chapter! Is it too short? Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected News

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I think I should include, in case you don't know, the meanings of some Jap words. Thankyou to all those who read and reviewed! 

Hai -yes

Konnichiwa - hello

Arigatou gozaimasu - thankyou very much

Onii-chan - big brother

Otou-san - father

**DiRTy-HaRrY-1-10:** I'm sorry if the beginning is a bit clichéd, but I assure you that the story won't turn out to be something you've heard before…hopefully lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. (I just remembered I had to put that in)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROYAL FATE**

_Chapter Two: The Unexpected News_

"What should I wear, what should I wear!" Princess Sakura panicked as she took out all the nice dresses in her wardrobe. "Help me! This? No. This one? How about this one? No…AHH!"

"Don't stress so much Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed, "How about we buy a new fancy dress for you and me!"

Sakura stopped throwing her clothes around, looked up at her cousin and nodded.

"Please mother! I don't have any nice dresses to wear for my party!"

"Don't be silly, you have over 50 different dresses and you can't find one?"

The Princess shook her head innocently. "Oh please! Tomoyo-chan needs one too!"

Queen Nadeshiko finally gave in and allowed Sakura to go with Tomoyo.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" They curtsied and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what the Princess looks like. Her name sure sounds pretty…_Sakura_…"

Prince Syaoran was deep in thought again…

Maybe I'll see HER… 

"Onii-chan…onii-chan…" Eriol was watching him closely. "You OK, big brother?"

"Uhh…hai. I think I should take some fresh air. Come with me?" Eriol nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To not reveal her princess identity, Sakura and Tomoyo dressed as normal citizens. Sakura laughed happily as she was driven past many houses and shops. They reached a big city and started walking around. "I never knew the city would be so wonderful!"

Tomoyo giggled and dragged Sakura into a clothes shop.

"Try this on. It would look very cute on you!"

"Tomoyo-chan, you say everything would look cute on me." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's true. Oh and this one too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

trot trot trot _neiiighhhhh…_

"Don't you just love horse riding, Eriol?" Syaoran started humming a song…

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… 

_Laa laa laa la di da la la la la di da…_

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You never sing…what song is it, by the way?"

"Mmm? I was singing…?"

"Yeah, something about walking in a dream…"

Syaoran decided to wave off the thought. "Hey, let's get a drink."

Eriol sensed his uneasiness and followed him into the bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thankyou for your purchases. Have a good day!" Smiled the saleslady.

"Arigatou." Sakura and Tomoyo had both bought some clothes and shoes that day. Sakura had a wide smile on her face.

Tomoyo looked up at the sun. "We should be getting back now."

Sakura's smile faded. "Oh but…we're having such a great time! I know, let's buy a drink or something to eat."

Before Tomoyo could protest, Sakura had already run into a brightly coloured bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why am I feeling so…strange…? 

_Where…? What…?_

Syaoran splashed his face with the running tap water in the bathroom

What am I thinking? 

_I must be out of my mind…_

_It's not possible…_

He wiped his face dry and walked outside the toilets.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped suddenly at the door. _What…?_

_Hoe…what's happening…?_

She rubbed her temple with an index finger.

I feel dizzy…maybe we should go home… 

"Let's go home Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo was confused at Sakura's sudden change, but she went along with her. "Umm…OK."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol was happily sipping at his glass of Coca Cola. "How long does Syaoran take? Jeez! Eh?" Something had caught his eyes…a beautiful smile, with long black hair.

Syaoran walked up to Eriol. "What you looking at?"

Eriol snapped out of his gaze and stared at his brother. "You took your time!"

"Sorry…hey, you drank my glass!"

"I did? Haha…well, serves you right for taking so long!"

Syaoran sneered. When he turned to look towards the doorway, he suddenly shuddered. _Whoa…_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked with beat along the pathway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you heard of a song…?" Tomoyo looked at her questioningly.

"Never mind."

"I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what you're on about."

Sakura just shook her head and walked faster towards their black limo.

Tomoyo frowned in confusion. _Be that way then…_ "Hey! Wait for me!"

The limousine driver opened the door for the two royalties.

Once they arrived back at the castle, they rushed into Princess Sakura's room to try out their new gowns.

"Nothing less from royal princesses." They turned to see Queen Kinomoto smiling at them. "You chose very nice dresses. You two look beautiful in them!"

"Arigatou." They said in unison, grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Princes were playing a game of soccer. "And he scores!" Prince Syaoran cried out loud.

"Onii-chan, you cheater! You can't trip me like that!"

"Hehe! It wasn't on purpose…I swear." He said sarcastically.

Eriol punched his brother in the arm playfully. "No goal."

At that moment, they suddenly heard a scream coming from inside of the castle. They quickly ran inside to see their father fallen onto the palace floor. Queen Li Yelan held her fainted husband in her arms, calling servants for help. Syaoran and Eriol rushed to their mother and asked, "Mother, what happened?"

Queen Yelan replied through her sobs, "I don't know…he was reading a book, then suddenly dropped it, clutching his chest. After that, he just passed out." She wiped the tears running down her cheeks. Eriol helped his mother up while Syaoran carried his father. Servants and maids came rushing in and supported King Li, escorting him to his room.

"I'm sure otou-san will be fine…" Syaoran breathed.

That evening, a doctor came to see the King. He explained that King Li was in bad health and his heart attacks were becoming fatal. After the doctor left, Queen Li accompanied her husband without leaving the room for the whole evening. Her two Princes were very worried about her. "Mother –"

"I'm fine. I just want to be here alone with your father…"

Eriol and Syaoran bowed and stepped out of the room.

--- Next day ---

Birds chirped happily in the bright morning. The sun shone through the windows and onto Syaoran's bed. He winced and put an arm over his eyes. yawn

"Good morning, Prince Syaoran." A maid named Meilin walked in and curtsied, "Breakfast is ready." She had been his maid for a while now. "Oh and I think your mother has something to tell you. Hurry up you lazy prince."

Syaoran threw a pillow at her. "I could execute you, you know!"

Meilin laughed and made his bed while he went to the bathroom.

--- At the dining table ---

"How's otou-san, mother?" Eriol asked while the royal family was having breakfast.

Queen Yelan answered tiredly, "He's better, but still unwell."

Syaoran was twirling his spoon in his untouched bowl of soup.

"Don't play with your food, Syaoran."

He looked up. "Hai…I'm done, please excuse me." And with that he stood up, tucked his chair in, and walked with his hands in his pockets.

_I'm not ready yet…_

If his father wouldn't get well soon, it would mean his life was coming to an end…

and that would also mean time for Syaoran to takeover the crown…

and that would also mean he had to marry a princess to sustain his position.

It was a tradition, or a rule rather, that to become a king by blood, the eldest Prince must wed a princess to become the Queen, or else a royal member of another blood would take the place. (By that I mean another family, not blood type)

He heard someone calling his name and it interrupted his thoughts.

"Prince Syaoran! Prince Syaoran!" Meilin called out to him, "Queen Li would like to you see right away!"

"Yes mother?" Syaoran asked, hoping it wasn't the news he didn't want to hear.

"You didn't look too happy this morning…maybe you already know…?"

Syaoran didn't want to know. "No…" he said calmly, trying to hide his depression.

"I know you know…because your father, King Li…" The Queen's eyes became red and watery. "He…you…"

_Please no…please don't say it mother…_

"Be prepared, Syaoran dear. Please don't be upset…" With that, she turned and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Oooo…Syaoran isn't happy. I wonder what will happen? Next chapter will be at the party! So how was this chapter? It was longer than the last one. Please read and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprising Present

**A/N: Hihi! Now for the third chapter of my story! Hope you'll enjoy! Sorry I couldn't update earlier.**

* * *

ROYAL FATE

_Chapter Three: A Surprising Present_

"Be prepared, Syaoran dear. Please don't be upset…" With that, she turned and walked away.

Prince Syaoran was left standing there, alone. He hoped that an arranged marriage was not the answer, but by the tone of Queen Yelan, there was no doubt.

His head hung down as he walked up into his room. Meilin was there searching through his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran said with no interest.

Meilin glared at him. "Looking for some nice clothes for you." She continued searching. It was quite hard since his wardrobe was fairly large and assorted.

The Prince sat slouching on his bed. "For…?"

"I knew you had forgotten! You're going to the Kinomoto Kingdom this afternoon for a party! Remember now?"

Syaoran jumped up. He had forgotten. He was not happy earlier, but remembering he had a celebration to go to, it seemed to have brought some sparks. For some reason, he had felt this was an important party he just couldn't miss.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo shouted as she woke Sakura with a startle. "Uncle and Aunty has prepared a delicious breakfast for you. Hurry and get up! I saw lots of presents too!" 

Sakura's eyes flung open. "Oh my gosh, it's my birthday today!" She smiled happily and quickly got out of bed.

--- Eating Breakfast ---

_munch munch munch_ "Mmmm…my favourite foods, and they're so delicious! Oh arigatou gozaimasu, mother and father! I'm sure I'll have a great day today! I can't wait until the party!" Princess Sakura ate away cheerfully.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan. I am also excited for this afternoon." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.

* * *

"Eriol! Eriol! Where are you?" 

"I'm here, onii-chan. What do you want with me?"

Syaoran spotted his brother and dragged him into his room. Eriol laughed at the sight of Syaoran. "What in the world are you wearing?" And laughed more.

"Grrr…maybe not then." He took off the pink bow tie and spotted suit jacket, "Stop laughing!" And put on a red silk tie, matching a black suit with light pink stripes around the waist. He looked at Eriol questioningly.

"Since when did you care so much about what you wear?" Eriol was still surprised, and laughed again. "Well, at least you don't look like a clown in this one."

Syaoran simply shrugged. "This'll do then."

--- 2:45 PM ---

The two Princes ran down the royal staircase leading to the palace doors.

"Otou-san isn't coming? Oh wait, he's still ill."

Hearing this, Syaoran frowned and walked with his eyes watching the floor. Queen Yelan saw this but didn't say anything. _He will understand soon…_

They sat quietly in the black limousine.

--- Arriving at Kinomoto Kingdom ---

The trip took half an hour until they reached the Kinomoto Castle. The castle stretched up high like it nearly touched the sky, with tough golden limestone walls. The picturesque garden welcomed the approaching limousines.

The Kinomoto Kingdom ruled a larger area of the land of Japan, wealthier than the Li Kingdom. As Syaoran and the others walked towards the massive gates of the kingdom, other royal families also arrived outside the bright green lawn. Princes and princesses across Japan arrived at the invitation to Princes Sakura's birthday party.

The large doors of the castle opened loudly, and servants and maids welcomed the royal families in. Inside, the grand hall was filled with talented portrait paintings; a golden strip of carpet lay across the one end of the hallway to the other; impressive chandeliers hung high from the ceiling; fierce armours stood in rightful positions. The guests were guided through the luxurious hall, into dining room, which would be the party room for the night.

"Please find your arranged seats, your majesties. The King and Queen will come with their Princess shortly," the high priest named Yoshi stated casually. Syaoran and Eriol decided to wander around before getting seated.

* * *

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time!" The auburn hair girl held Tomoyo's hand tightly while peeking outside her bedroom door. Her cousin simply smiled calmly and said, "It's your happy birthday today. Be cheerful! Everything will be fine, especially withthe gorgeous outfit you bought!" Tomoyo giggled. There was a knock on the door and two maids walked in, "Princesses, it is time. The guests are here." 

Sakura and Tomoyo held hands as they walked to the doors leading into the royal room. A dark shadow closed in on the two, but before they could turn around to see who it was, they were captured into a bag and taken away.

* * *

"The party should be starting soon. Maybe we should head back now," Syaoran checked his watch. A sudden dark movement caught his eyes. 

"Hai. Is something wrong onii-chan?" Eriol followed his brother's gaze to see where he was looking.

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's shoulder and chased after the mysterious man.

* * *

Queen Kinomoto paced up and down the main hall, "Oh…where are they?" 

"Did you two see the Princesses last?" King Kinomoto questioned the maids.

"Hai. We told the highnesses that the guests had arrived and that it was time for them to enter the Ballroom (A/N: the party is held in the ballroom). Chiharu and I waited until Princess Sakura and Tomoyo left the room before we continued with our work," the maid called Naoko answered.

"You two may leave now. Do not say anything to anyone." He waved the maids off.

"Dear Queen, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them. But for now, try not to stir anything up – we'll just have to delay the entering of Sakura."

Queen Kinomoto sobbed and nodded, "We should enter now then. Guards, try to find the Princesses as soon as possible."

* * *

The Li Princes followed the mysterious man silently, hoping to catch him off-guard. 

"I think one of us should inform the King and Queen," Syaoran noted.

"Hai. I'll go, but you must be careful big brother." Eriol hurried off without making any noise. The man wore a black cape that camouflaged himself into darkness. It was difficult for Syaoran to trail behind him, but he just managed to see light movements. The man carried the princesses in a bad over his shoulder.

"What should we do?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo so that the man couldn't hear.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" cried a Prince from the Yamazaki Kingdom, "I'm bored." 

The yellow lights dimmed as a spot light circled the doors of the room. King and Queen Kinomoto stood before the audience, putting on the best smile they could. The King started, "I would like to thank you all for coming this afternoon. We appreciate your kindness for…"

King Li whispered to his wife during King Kinomoto's speech, "Where did Syaoran and Eriol go? They should be back by now."

A servant entered the Ballroom door and approached Queen Nadeshiko (Kinomoto), and whispered something in her ears. The King continued delivering his little talk while the Queensmiled politely and turned to leave the room casually.

Eriol bowed down to Queen Nadeshiko outside the door. "Is what you say true? Where are my Princesses?"

"Hai," and he continued to tell the Queen what he had seen. He pointed in the direction of the trail Syaoran had taken. The Queen ordered five men – the top guards – to go after Syaoran and the mysterious man. She crossed her fingers behind her back and thought, _Please let Sakura and Tomoyo be all right, oh please…_

* * *

The boy with amber eyes watched the man in black stand before a brick wall. The wall seemed odd, different from the other walls. The shade of it was slightly lighter, and the material seemed to be…out of place. 

The man stood motionless, then suddenly reached his hand to a spot on the wall. It creaked gently and the door to hidden passage was revealed. The man rushed inside, and the secret door closed immediately after he went in. Syaoran stared in bewilderment.

_What do I do? Why isn't Eriol here with the guards yet? … I know._

He took off his red silk tie and held it tightly in his left hand. Syaoran stood patiently in the same position the man had. He looked around the wall in front of him, unsure of where to push. Suddenly, he spotted a brick in the wall that was a slightly lighter brown colour than the others. _I hope this is it._

His hand shook nervously as he reached his hand forward. _Another 5cm…3cm…almost there…_He stopped and lowered his hand. He had noticed something.

_No, it doesn't seem right. This brick looks tightly positioned into the wall like all the other bricks. It can't be this one._

He looked around, up and down, side to side. Something had glimmered on a smooth surface. It was a piece of metal…a piece of metal that belonged to…a laser. It was pointing at the direction of the hidden door, at the direction of Syaoran. He gulped.

_One wrong move and that would surely bethe endfor me! But I must go after him…_

Syaoran turned to face the mystery wall. He closed his eyes and imagined the man place his hand on the wall; he imagined the position the manwas standing in; he imagined the distance from the wall; he imagined the angle of the man's arm...

His eyes flung open and his right hand reached for a brick to the right of his body. A scratched brick was only 1cm away from the tip of his fingers. Syaoran tooka big breath and pushed the brick as he exhaled. The wall creaked again. _Yes!_

He hung his red tie on the edge of the scratch of the brick he had pushed...and went in.

Inside was also quite dark, but it was bright enough for Syaoran to see where he was going. The secret passage didn't look right to Syaoran, but he didn't worry about it. He had already wasted enough time trying to get it. He quickened his pace.

* * *

"We must hurry! Come on!" A guard said to the other guards, and they ran with such as speed that Eriol could not keep up with. 

_Argh I must hurry up too. Please keep moving._

They reached a two-way intersection. "Let's split up then."

Three of the guards went left and the other two waited for Eriol to catch up. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. But let's hurry now." And they dashed to the right.

In a short moment, they had reached the point where Syaoran was previously. At first, it seemed like a dead end, but Eriol spotted his brother's bow tie and rushed to it. He stood before the wall with the other guards. "This is onii-chan's bow tie...I'm sure of it!"_flashback "Grrr…maybe not then."Syaoran took off the pink bow tie and spotted suit jacket, "Stop laughing!" And put on a red silk tie, matching a black suit with light pink stripes around the waist. He looked at Eriol questioningly._

_"Since when did you care so much about what you wear?" Eriol was still surprised, and laughed again. "Well, at least you don't look like a clown in this one."_

_Syaoran simply shrugged. "This'll do then." end of flashback_

Eriol looked around the small area. "There must be a secret passageway..." They studied the place cautiously.

_Onii-chan...where are you...?_

* * *

**A/N: I didn't plan on having the little crime thing, but it just…happened lol. So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry for updating so late...but here it is! Can the Princes find the Princesses??**

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters.**_

* * *

ROYAL FATE 

_Chapter Four: Danger_

Eriol studied the surroundings.

"What should we do now, Prince Eriol?" asked one of the guards.

Oh please help me find you...what should I do?! 

"Do you think this bow tie is some kind of clue?"

Eriol thought about this..._yes, it must be!_ He stood before the door, breathing calmly. He reached his right hand out to touch where the bow-tie was placed, and pressed gently onto the cracked brick...

* * *

Syaoran searched impatiently around the gloomy...place. There was nothing inside but dark shadows, made by flickering candle flames, dancing on the walls. 

..._Creakkkkk_...

He stopped abruptly, listening intensely to any signs of the whereabouts of the kidnapper and hostages. He heard muffled cries.

"_Herlplrrlp_..._sommeeeewarrrnnn_..._herllpp! Save us_..._"_ (help...someone...help)

They were soft and difficult to hear, but he could just make out the words being repeated. "Help? Save us? But where...?" Syaoran followed the directions of the faint sounds, ending up in a cavern filled with rigorous rocks.

Something ahead was moving. He walked cautiously towards the moving object.

"Help!" a voice cried. It came from within the object – a bag...the bag that was used to capture the princesses. Syaoran quickly went to free the Princesses, but as he approached the bag, he stumbled while his foot was caught in a bundle of black material.

_This must be the cloak that abductor wore_...Syaoran thought.

He kicked it out of his way, but something else dropped out of the cape. It was something silver and shiny. He picked it up, and in his hands dangled a silver chain with a silver cross pendant. _A religious kidnapper? OK..._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, King and Queen Kinomoto were settling the impatient guests.

"We are very apologetic about the delay, but something has ermm...occurred, and...well, umm..." the King stuttered.

Yoshi, the High Priest, whispered to him, "We shouldn't let the guests know about the disappearance of the Princesses, my King. They may think you can't even protect your own family, let alone the whole kingdom!"

"Yes, I guess you are right...we shouldn't make them worry."

"Allow me to handle this, my Lord." The King nodded and left the room with the Queen.

"My dear Yelan, do not worry, I'm sure the guards will find them," King Kinomoto assured her, "They will not fail us."

From inside the ballroom, King and Queen Li rushed towards them, "Our sons have gone missing. We have not seen them since we first came, and we ask you to help us search for them since this is your castle."

King and Queen Kinomoto looked at each other with a worried look on their face. "Well...we are also searching for our own Princesses, because...they have gone missing as well, I'm afraid."

_Oh my!_ Queen Li thought dizzily, almost fainting, but King Li supported her and exclaimed, "How could this be? What kind of kingdom are you running here! So what the High Priest says is true – "

"What - "

"Your Majesties..." High Priest Yoshi walked out of the room and bowed down to the royalties, "I think there is a thief in this castle! We must search the kingdom!"

The King and Queen looked confused. _How so_..._? What daring thieves!_

"What makes you say so, High Priest? Who would dare to steal from the Kinomoto Kingdom? Obviously disrespecting us! Speak up!"

"My chain and cross has gone missing...the one I always wear around my neck!"

"Search the whole castle! I want no one to leave until I find this thief!" The King ordered his servants and guards.

-------------------------------------

xXx . the guests remain in the ballroom with King and Queen Kinomoto . xXx

xXx . the guards and servants search the castle as the King demanded . xXx

-------------------------------------

A flutter of a cloak. Syaoran turns around to find a dark figure standing on top of the largest rock in the cavern. "Who are you? Why have you come to take the Princesses?"

"Silly boy...you best be on your way home now...if you wish to keep your life!" The man laughs evilly.

Syaoran doesn't move, and takes out the cross pendant chain. "I know you are a good person. I have never heard of a religious kidnapper before. Who are you?!"

The laughter dies away... "Ha - hah - hmm... religious? No...not anymore," the man seemed to be in a world of his own, "If God really existed, why did he give me a bloody disease?! I have always done good in my life, but my reward is pain and death? It just isn't fair...No, not fair at all! I needed money...money...I need money to cure myself! It just isn't fair how _these _people get so much money and live in luxury, while many others suffer from poverty!"

He stopped abruptly. "You! You're a stupid _rich_ Prince too!" He lunged towards Syaoran with his hands aimed at the throat.

"A good Prince will protect his people, and I will protect these Princesses!" Syaoran dodged to his right and hurried to untie the knot at the bag with the Princesses inside.

_**Sakura's POV:**_

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Are you alright? Wake up, Tomoyo!" Sakura shook the unconsciousTomoyo by the shoulder. "Help...someone help! Save us!"

All of a sudden, flashes of her dream repeated in her mind.

_"I will find you..."_

_"Find me..." _

_Who is this boy I have been dreaming of?_ They say that when you dream of being in love with a boy, your true Prince Charming will reveal himself. _Who...?_

Sakura heard footsteps coming her way, but she couldn't see anything because she was kept inside a bag. Sweatdrops started to slide down her cheek. The footsteps stop, but some kind of metal seemed to scrape across the floor.

Everything was silent. No footsteps or any movement, but Sakura could just hear the gentle breathing of Tomoyo.

A while later, there was a voice...two voices. Sakura listened quietly to the conversation of the two men.

"Who are you? Why have you come to take the Princesses?" said a younger voice.

"Silly boy...you best be on your way home now...if you wish to keep your life!" An older man laughs evilly.

"I know you are a good person. I have never heard of a religious kidnapper before. Who are you?!"

The laughter dies away... "Ha - hah - hmm... religious? No...not anymore. If God really existed, why did he give me a bloody disease?! I have done so much good, but my reward is pain and death? It just isn't fair...No, not fair at all! I needed money...money...I need money to cure myself! It just isn't fair how _these _people get so much money and live in luxury, while many others suffer from poverty!"

He stopped abruptly. "You! You're a stupid rich Prince too!"

"A good Prince will protect his people, and I will protect these Princesses!"

_What a brave Prince..._ Sakura thought."Be careful, Prince!" She couldn't tell what was happened outside, but she sensed danger and fear. She tried wriggling out of the bag, but there was a knot tied above that she could not undo.

**_Normal POV:_**

"Don't waste your time trying to save those girls, because you won't even be able to save yourself! Muahahahaha!"

Syaoran ignored the words of the man, and continued undoing the knot as fast as he could. The man grabbed Syaoran by the neck, but missed as he tripped over the black clothing he left behind, and fell face flat on the floor

"Arghh..." he moaned. Syaoran just laughed.

"You!" He hit Syaoran behind the head with a stone, and both fell with a thump onto the ground.

A shout came from within the bag.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter didn't have any spark between S&S yet..but it will come later on, so please read & review!! good? bad? suggestions? anything! thankyou :)**


End file.
